Little Brother Mat
"Little Brother Mat" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May that focuses on Buckaroo. Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. NOTICE 2: This story might be a little bit short. Buckaroo is seen on the couch watching TV tired. Soon, his eyes become dizzy and he is about to fall asleep. He then suddenly wakes up and tries to keep his head still. Buckaroo: (Sigh) What a day... He is about to go to sleep again but a gunshot heard in the TV wakes him up again. Buckaroo: What was-- or never mind... just that TV again... Sunny then comes downstairs. Sunny Funny: You really outta get some sleep... Buckaroo: I'll sleep here. I'm waiting for Parappa to come... Sunny Funny: Ok then! She then heads upstairs and goes back to her bedroom. Buckaroo: Drugs, murder, kidnapping, violence, etc. etc. etc.... all my previous stuff I would have done if I ain't redeemed! Suddenly, a door knock is then heard. Buckaroo: Coming... He then goes to the door lazily and answers it to Parappa and... Buckaroo: Wait a minute... MAT?! A red and green horse humanoid is then seen. May: Hey Bucky! Long time no see! Parappa: Yeah, I found him on the streets looking for you Buckaroo. Buckaroo: Why Mat! It has been nearly years since we have met! How are you buddy?? Mat: I'm 15 now! I'll be turning 16 soon next week! Buckaroo: Nice! Parappa: Well, it's nice to meet you Mat! Buckaroo: Come on in old brother! Mat: Ok! The three then sit on the couch and watch TV. Sunny Funny then comes downstairs. Sunny Funny: Hey Parappa-- Wait... who's that? Buckaroo: Oh, Sunny... meet my little brother Mat! Mat: I am 15 years old! Sunny Funny: A BROTHER?! You never told me you had a brother! Buckaroo: Sorry, I have a loss of memory ever since I have redeemed myself. Parappa: I found Mat on the streets looking for Buckaroo, so I figured I bring him here! Sunny Funny: Well, pleased to meet you Mat! I am Sunny Funny! You can just call me Sunny though. Mat: Nice to meet you Sunny! Cool joint you got around here! Sunny Funny: Thanks! Buckaroo: Imma continue watching TV with my brother Mat! Mat: Cool! I love this movie! Parappa: Agreed. Sunny Funny: Well, you guys have fun... I guess... She heads back upstairs to go to sleep again. AsphaltianOof and Azaz then come back from outside. Azaz: Hey guys! AsphaltianOof: Got peanuts? Azaz: Asp, you just had popcorn! Don't over eat! AsphaltianOof: Oh. Buckaroo: Hey Azaz and AsphaltianOof! Meet my little brother Mat! Mat: Hi! I am 15 years old! Parappa: Are you keep going to say that? Mat: Yeah. Azaz: Nice to meet you Mat! My name's Azaz! AsphaltianOof: Call me AsphaltianOof the sexy! Mat: Nice to see you two! You look familiar from Roblox or something. Azaz: Fact: We ARE from Roblox! AsphaltianOof: Just some avatar characters. MarioFan2009: (Voice): HEY!!! Don't break the fourth wall! AsphaltianOof: IN YOUR FACE A**HAT!!! He throws his popcorn at MarioFan2009 offscreen. MarioFan2009: UGH! Whatever! Mat: What's up with him? Buckaroo: Oh, nothing much. Anyways, you guys wanna join us for movie night? Azaz: Sure! AsphaltianOof: OH BOY 3 AM!!! He then gets a burger out and starts eating it. 3:30 PM... Parappa: Well, I gotta get going guys. See y'all! Buckaroo: Bye Parappa! Mat: See you in the flesh! Parappa: Bye Bucky, Az, Asp and Mat! He then leaves the house and closes the door. Mat: OH I LOVE THIS SCENE! A gunshot is then heard and Mat starts laughing. Azaz: How is that funny? Buckaroo: Yeah... AsphaltianOof: I find it pretty normal... Suddenly, a doorbell ring is then heard. Buckaroo: Must be more fellas! Imma go get it! Mat: Ok! He answers the door to Heart Head, Skulldozer, Zulzo and Mouse. Mouse: Hey Buckaroo! Skulldozer: How's it going? Buckaroo: Pretty great! I see you guys came for movie night! Heart Head: Yep! Zulzo: Let's boogie!! They then come inside and start watching movies. Radish the dog is seen on the ground chewing on bones. Radish: This is fine. TheSuperAlmightyDragon: HEY!!! That's my line! Radish: Well SOOOORRY... Mouse: I like cheese! Mat: So do I! Buckaroo: Well, Imma just go to... (yawns) sleep... He then falls asleep on the couch. Skulldozer: Alright! Azaz: Guess we are the only ones now. AsphaltianOof: Yep. Cat in the Hat: EGGS EGGS! In the morning... Everyone has left, Buckaroo, Azaz, AsphaltianOof and Mat are seen on the ground sleeping. Buckaroo and Mat then suddenly wake up. Buckaroo: (Yawns) What a night... Mat: (Yawns) I agree... Buckaroo: Well, Mat... it was nice seeing you after a while! Mat: You too Bucky! Anyways, I gotta go now. Imma go outside and chew on some hay! Buckaroo: Alright! See you later! Mat: Bye! He then leaves the house and closes the door. Buckaroo: Well, BACK TO WATCHING TV! He then gets up, sits on the couch and turns on the TV restarting his fun all over again. It then irises out on him while he smiles. ---------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ---------------------- Trivia * This marks the first appearance of Mat. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Buckaroo Episodes Category:Mat Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Parappa Episodes Category:Azaz Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Heart Head Episodes Category:Radish the Dog Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Zulzo Episodes Category:Cat in the Hat Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes